Abomination
by xXx-Twilight-Fan-xXx
Summary: A new generation is coming... When Jacob and Renesmee are expecting a new bundle of joy, the Cullens and the pack brace for what may be a dangerous new species.


**A/N: This takes place a few years after **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. Although the story is about Jake and Nessie, it is told from different POVs.**

**Renesmee's POV**

My mother was upset.

My father… pissed.

Although my mother kept her anger locked up inside, she casually smiled and congratulated us. But I could still feel the tension she had toward the situation.

My father on the other hand had wanted to kill my fiancé, Jacob.

He promised him that if my mother didn't kill him, he would.

I don't think he was kidding.

After all, we knew we had to wait. We didn't know what might become of the child we had created, _if it was a child at all…._

I'm half human, half vampire. My fiancé is a shape shifter. He can turn into a wolf. And I'm pregnant with his child…. Even though I love my mythical and dysfunctional family, I'd say my life is pretty much fucked up right now.

My parents didn't have much time to prepare for my arrival, as I was unexpected and growing rapidly within my mother's womb. Instead of the usual 9 month scale, my mother had 2 weeks worth of beatings from me. Who knew a vampire could get a human pregnant? But as I was born, I wasn't the only new member to the family, my mother, who had been with my father for about a year already, was dying. With an injection of my father's venom into her heart, she officially joined the Cullen coven.

Soon after my birth, Jacob, my parent's friend, had laid eyes on me and imprinted. It was mandatory that the wolves imprint. It's kind of like love at first sight, except stronger. Until I was fully mature enough to understand romantic love, Jacob had stepped in as an older brother or something like a protector for me.

I was also born gifted. As a form of communication, I can show people mental images of what I'm thinking. It's more effective than speaking; it also gets straight to the point. I'm not the only one who's gifted. My parents are too. My father can read minds and my mother can block mental attacks from anyone. It gets frustrating for my father, as he can't read her mind unless she wills it. My Aunt Alice can see the future but sometimes her visions can change. My Uncle Jasper can control emotions. It comes in handy when you're in a room full of angry people. Others in our family don't have gifts, but they're very talented, which makes us the strongest coven in the world besides the Volturi. The Volturi Coven is in Italy and they follow the vampire laws strictly.

Besides my gift, another thing about me that's abnormal is that I grew very quickly.

_Very_ quickly. Within a few days of my birth I was able to walk and talk perfectly.

So, as I'm trapped in the body of a 16 year old, I'm really about 50, mentally.

So, to make a long story short: My mother moved here, Forks, Washington, a few years ago. She met my father and his family and found out what they were. Everyone thought that Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife; Esme had adopted these 5 kids (Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett, Alice and Edward). Just a normal, happy family.

_Wrong._

They're vampires.

She kept it a secret from everyone, even her father, Charlie Swan, the chief of police. In fact, it was Jake who hinted to her what the Cullens really are.

Like I said, Jake is a shape-shifter. For a while, the Cullens thought that the Quileute Indians were werewolves. But they were much different from the actual werewolves up north. Jake's pack didn't change with the lunar cycle. They could change whenever they felt like it. Anyway, going back to my parents…

She married my father and 17 days after the honeymoon, she came back pregnant.

Apparently, vampires can get female humans pregnant because their bodies are changing.

When I came into the picture, the story with me was that I was Edward's niece.

Tragically, his brother and wife had died in a car accident and Edward was the only living relative left that could claim custody of me.

My grandfather, Charlie had bought it.

_Until he saw my face._

And he saw the resemblance between his daughter and her new husband in me.

Plus, the incident earlier that day he had with Jake (_who showed off his wolf form to him_) didn't help either.

Also, my father, being a professional liar and all, hasn't had a living relative since 1918.

Thus, he learned what we were and he kept it a secret also.

So, like I said before, because we didn't know what our child might become, everyone advised us to wait. We didn't want to. Because I was rapidly growing, I was running head first towards a brick wall, the end: death. My parents were worried. They didn't want to lose me, so I agreed to be transformed into a full vampire if anything happened. After that, there was no way that Jake and I could have kids of our own.


End file.
